


Sanders Sides Angstshots

by BrokenHeart6669



Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angstofluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669
Summary: Exactly the title
Relationships: Dukeality - Relationship, Dukexiety, Janxiety, Loceit, Logicality, Logince, Loxiety, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Roceit, Romality, demus - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Help (Moxiety)

TW: SELF HARM LIKE CRAZY General Depression, Suicidal Ideation

Virgil was sitting in his bed, silently sobbing to himself. He wasn't sure exactly why, but everything just felt so overwhelming, as if he were in an ocean and instead of the small, lapping waves coming periodically, they just built up into a tsunami.

He waited, waited for someone to come hear his now dry sobs. Hear his pain and help him, cuddling him until the days end. But no one could hear, no one wanted to. He was too empty for them anyway. These thoughts raced through his head and eventually he caught an all-too-familiar chain.

He wanted to go to the kitchen. He wanted to grab a knife. He wanted to feel. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before. He looked at the beautiful scars tracing up and down his arms, his own work of art. Maybe he should do it. Maybe he should do it in front of everyone, so they could actually see, and maybe they would care.

Before he even realized it, Virgil was getting up, his legs subconsciously moving him toward the door. He turned the handle and walked out, heading straight for the kitchen. The other sides were in the main room, watching a Disney movie, probably to Roman’s request. It didn’t matter.

Virgil stepped into the kitchen, a wave of cold washing over him. He was going to do it. They would see.

He opened the drawer holding the knives and cutting boards, and pulled out a paring knife. Perfect. He sat down at the main table, putting his arm on top, in clear view. He started cutting, causing streaks leaking red to lazily dance around his arm. Would anyone miss him if he were gone? The thought crossed his mind. They wouldn’t. He’s just the villain.

Suddenly, he starts to hear someone talking near the entrance of the kitchen door, he doesn’t care, they probably didn’t even notice Virgil walking in. He continues this demented art form, filling the tapastry with red.

He glances up at the side, who is clearly just about to turn around, and it’s Patton. No. Not Patton. He couldn’t see him like this. But it was too late, and Patton had turned around, holding a bowl of what was probably cookie dough, his eyes immediately locking to Virgil’s.

“Oh heya Viroooooh no”, Patton’s face dropped as soon as he noticed. “V-Virgil?”

The other sides had seemed to have started realizing the way Patton was taking, but Virgil barely noticed. At this point he just wanted to cry. And so the tsunami came out.

Patton drops the bowl he was holding, his eyes starting to tear up as well.

“Virgil no, no, no”, Patton says, running up to the now sobbing side. The other sides started to gather at the entrance, but Virgil didn’t care. All that mattered right now was Patton.

Patton got right next to Virgil and started hugging him. Virgil put his head in Patton’s chest, Patton laying his own head on top. They sat like this for a fair minute, until another side, Roman, spoke up.

“Why?”, one question, one word, yet with such a complex answer. Virgil started getting overwhelmed again and just said the first thought that came to mind.

“I’m nothing but trouble to Thomas and I don’t- I don’t-”, even though he had said so little, he had said so much, and he couldn’t catch on to any thoughts, any lifeboats caught in the tsunami.

“Oh Virgey, no”, Patton says, now rubbing Virgil’s back. With his free hand, he motions for the other sides to leave, and so they do.

“Virgey- no, Virgil”, Patton starts, “I love you.”

Virgil starts silently sobbing into Patton's chest, clinging to his light blue polo.

“It’s all gonna be okay, Virgey”, Patton says, and the tsunami lessons just a bit.


	2. They Hate Me (Platonic Dukeality)

TW: Attempted Suicide, General Depression, Death for Like 3 Minutes

(Remus’s POV)

I sit there, staring at the note I had just written. My final words, stained onto a piece of stationary, the last anyone will ever see of me.

I’m useless to Thomas, all I do is hurt. I can’t help, that’s Roman’s job. No one would care if I were gone, they’d just move on with their day. They probably wouldn’t even notice.

Nothing matters anymore, no one matters anymore, including myself. I’m just a worthless, evil, harmful sadist that doesn’t deserve to live.

I let out a scream of mental agony, so raw and true it breaks even me. It’s time.

(Really in depth about suicide so please skip this paragraph if you’re even a little sensitive)

I stand up on my bed and slip my head through the already hung and tied noose. I start weeping and brace myself for the pain to come. I can now hear the doorknob jiggling, but I’ve locked it. I step off the bed, and start to choke. I don’t regret it.

(You can start reading again)

Suddenly my door gets kicked down by Patton, Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Janus behind the moral side.

“NO!”, he screams and immediately runs up to me. All my senses are now getting blurry. Virgil runs up, opening a switchblade, probably to finish the job, while Patton, Logan, and Janus stand there, not being able to process what they’re seeing.

Virgil does something that surprises me, and cuts the noose right as I start to black out.

“Is he breathing?”, someone yells, but I can’t tell who it is. Everything goes dark.

I wake up on the floor of my room, splayed out, with Patton sitting beside me, his hands on my heart.

“We’ve got him!”, he yells in triumph, and I notice the tears in his, no, everyone's eyes. They’re all looking at me. Why do they care?

Patton, who presumably resuscitated me, pulls me into a tight hug, not letting go. I hear the sounds of others weeping beside me. After what feels like hours, Patton lets go.

“Why-why would you do this?”, he asks, a mixture of guilt and sadness in his voice. I simply hand him the note on my desk. He reads aloud while everyone gathers round.

“I know none of you care about me, and you don’t care enough about me to even read this, but I just wanted to say this. I know I’m the bad guy, I know I've been a bastard, and I know I don’t help Thomas in the slightest. Are you happy now?”, Patton reads, and he starts crying even more.

“Remus, I don’t- I don’t hate you”, he says, staring me in the eyes. The others nod somberly. “Please, please know this. You’re one of my best friends ever, even with your disturbing imagery and whatnot, that doesn’t make you any less of a good person. Please, just don’t ever forget that.”

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. They actually care about me? I don’t, I can’t, all I can think to say is

“Thank you.”


	3. Thank You (Logicality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried out a different type of writing here, just using a poem. Hope you enjoy.

TW: Self Harm, General Depression

(Patton's POV)

The blade  
Tracing my arm  
Getting so close  
To that deadly spot  
I pull away  
Not yet  
I sob  
I weep  
The door swings open  
He's here  
Why does he care  
He doesn't  
They just need me alive  
He hugs me  
I hug back  
I weep  
He smiles  
I smile back  
The tears run dry  
I speak my troubles  
He speaks back  
He helps  
Thank you, Logan


End file.
